ffexviusfandomcom_zh-20200215-history
利維坦 (魔物)
An esper enshrined in some ruins in Paladia and worshipped as the water god. Leviathan has a beautiful and majestic appearance of a dragon, and is quite gracious and receptive of humans. But as an esper, Leviathan will not hold back in determining one's power, and will relentlessly attack with powerful tides and torrents. It is very difficult to make Leviathan acknowledge one's power, but if successful, Leviathan will grant its power in great ways. Statistics Stats Resistance Abilities * Surge, Raging Waters: Increase MAG (80%) for 2 turns to caster. * Protect: Increase DEF (50%) for 3 turns to caster. * Waterga: Water magic damage (3x) to all enemies. * Blizzaga: Ice magic damage (3x) to all enemies. * Tsunami: Water magic damage (5x) to all enemies. * Stone Gaze: Inflict petrify (100%) to one enemy. * Sealing Foam: Inflict stop (10%) for 2 turns to all enemies. * Strike: Physical damage (3x) to one enemy. Decrease DEF (50%) for 2 turns to one enemy. * Mow Down: Physical damage (2.5x) to all enemies. * Gigantic Tornado: Magic damage (2.6x) to all enemies. * Flood: Water magic damage (3.5x) to all enemies. Decrease lightning resistance (30%) for 3 turns to all enemies. * Bubbles of Rage: Magic damage (200x) to one enemy. * Ferocious Current: Magic damage (1x) to all enemies and Decrease water resistance (100%) for 5 turns to all enemies. Conditional Attacks Every turn, Leviathan has a 50% chance to cast either Haste or Protect and the remaining attacks will be dictated by what was cast. Haste * It has a 20% chance to cast either Stone Gaze or Gigantic Tornado once. * 60% HP threshold: 10% chance of using Sealing Foam (max 1/turn). ** If Sealing Foam is cast, Leviathan casts Bubbles of Rage on the next turn. * Remaining attacks have a 40% chance of being either Strike or Mow Down, checked in this order. If both fail, Leviathan auto-attacks. Protect * It has a 20% chance to cast either Stone Gaze or Gigantic Tornado once. * 60% HP threshold: 10% chance of using Sealing Foam (max 1/turn). ** If Sealing Foam is cast, Leviathan casts Bubbles of Rage on the next turn. * Remaining attacks have a 30% chance of being either Waterga or Blizzaga, checked in this order. If both fails, Leviathan auto-attacks. * Every attack on this turn increases a persistent counter. When it reaches 8, Leviathan will end its turn. Spammable Attacks * Around attacks per turn. * Note: Protect/Haste patterns proceed as normal, unaffected by the following. * After Leviathan has used Waterga 5 times, it uses Flood once. * After Leviathan has used Waterga + Flood a total of 7 times, it uses Surge, Raging Waters. * The turn after Surge, Raging Waters, Leviathan uses Ferocious Current. * The turn after Ferocious Current, Leviathan uses Tsunami. Strategy * 60% HP threshold enables the Sealing Foam -> Bubbles of Rage rotation. There are no threshold retaliation skills. * When Ferocious Current is used, dispel it especially for your magic tank. * Bring stop and petrify resists. * Bring water and ice resists. * See testimonials and discussions. * Vulnerable to ATK, MAG, DEF and SPR breaks. Loot Trial of the Water God